Blind Love: A Romance Fanfiction
by TheWalrusDude
Summary: John has had a big crush on Reayenne for so long now. Just as he was going to give up, he realizes that they have so many common interests, like Minecraft. Will John get the heart of his girl or not? Find out in this spellbinding romance story! Rated T for swearing. OC's needed.
1. New Beginnings

**OC's needed, I just need a 2-5 sentence paragraph describing your OC and stuff. I actually plan to make more couples in this story than just John and Reayenne.**

**Hello, Tranquil here with a fairly interesting romance fanfic. This is a fanfiction I dedicate to who I love, of which I will not be naming. Here goes..**

**-John's POV-**

"YO JOHNNEHHHH!" First thing I heard after I woke up.

"Goddamn it, Pete! You picked SATURDAY to annoy me?! Didn't we already discuss about this?!" I replied. I felt like punching the heck out of him. I was like a bull and Pete was a matador.

"But... IT'S REAYENNE'S BIRTHDAYYYY! Don't tell me you forgot!" He yelled. I guess he had a pretty good reason to wake me up at 6:30 on a Saturday. Oh wait.. what did he say?

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT!" I screamed. Well, I thought I DID scream. The sound that came out of me was like a pig giving birth and being butchered at the same time.

"Errr... dude.. Might want to go take a bath first.." Pete suggested. He covered his nose.

Oh geez... he's right. I smell like rotten eggs. I stood up to take a bath. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm taking a bath." I said to Pete, in a grumpy tone.

I took my towel. It smelled like perfume. _Oh, how that reminds me of her.._

I took a clean pair of pants and a shirt. It smelled like flowers. _Oh, how that reminds me of her.._

I finally reached the bathroom... Walking at 6:30 AM didn't agree with me. It felt like I walked 10 miles.. I reached out for the door knob, slowly opening it as if though there was a monster inside. Maybe Pete placed a fart bomb inside there? Come to think of it, he always does this. I remember that time he put a worm in my boxers.. Eww.. Oh well, there seems to be no pra-

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

"PEEEETE!" I screamed. Why shouldn't I? He put half a dozen fartbombs in my bathroom..

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Someone shouted. Maybe it was Nina. It sounded like her. Anyways, I have to find that bastard. Nobody puts fartbombs in my bathroom and lives to tell the tale. Well, I can't kill him. It's illegal. Though I'd love to. So would Mikey. And Tony. Maybe I should start a hunt party. Yeaaah. Wait what? Wait... PETE!

"Oh Petey, where are youuuuuu?" I said. Then I noticed something: the door was open. AAARGH! HE ESCAPED AGAIN! THAT LITTLE BASTARD! My eyes fell upon the clock. It was already 7:00. _Shit. _Brain, I have to shower. Let's do this next time. _Pie. _I'm thinking about food. Food. HOW DOES THAT RELATE TO ANYTHING?

**-+Time Skip: 7:30+-**

Err... I think I'm ready. Cellphone, check. Wallet, check. Stomach, full. Yeah I'm ready. I came inside the elevator. I clicked the button labelled G. Hmmm... I should buy a present for her. Stuff toy? Naah, she's too old for that crap. Perfume? Nerp, too fancy. New, big, nerdy glasses? Heck yeah. Wait.. why does she even wear those anyway? I mean, she can see perfectly without them. _Ding. _I went out of the elevator. So many people here... maybe they're having a party? OH SHIT, TONY. I raised my hoodie to hide myself. Maybe she won't see me. I definitely have to buy her a gift, like, now. I went out of the building. I looked around, hoping to see a shop for glasses. Pizza Hut. Starbucks. Mango. Some fruit shops. A mall. An apartment building. Another apar- Wait.. A MALL!

"Yo, John." A familiar voice said. REAYENNE!

**-Reayenne's POV-**

Wait... was that John? I think so.. He's coming out of the building. He... stays there? He didn't even greet me. Maybe he didn't see me.. But no, he quickly looked away when I saw him. Maybe I'll talk to him.. Yeaaah.

"Yo, John." I said, in a badass manner.

"AAAH! O-oh.. H-hi Reayenne..." He stuttered. Why was he shaking? Is he afraid of something?

"You sure do shake a lot." I replied with a joking tone.

"O-oh... W-well I'm nervous about s-something.." He silently said. He sounded like he was lying. He was definitely hiding something.

"Oh, okay. See you later." I replied. It isn't a big deal, right? After that, I left.

**-John's POV-**

Holy shit, she's on to me... Better get that gift as soon as possible. Hmm... maybe Pete told her? Maybe. Anyways, I crossed the road, looking in both sides. Nope, no cars. _Brain to John. Why didn't you stay in your apartment? C'mon, I'll let you sleep. _Not now, brain. Anyways, I finally found a shop. I picked the purple kind. She really likes purple.

"WAZZUUUUUUUUP!" Someone loudly blabbered. The voice.. Hmm... I think it's Pete. "Picking glasses for your future wife?" He teased. God, how I hated him. I don't even know how we became friends.

"Yes, I'm picking glasses and no, not for my future wife." I replied angrily. "Why don't you go jump off a building or something?" I quickly added. He was really getting on my nerves. I went to the cashier.

"Hello!" A familiar voice greeted me.

"Hmmmm... Annie?!" I said.

"Haha, I'm surprised you've figured out." She replied.

"Wait.. you never told me you worked here!" I exclaimed.

"Hehe. Don't tell anyone." She muttered.

"Anyways, how much for this pair?" I asked.

"That'll be 20 dollars. That for Reayenne?" She replied.

"Yeah, it's for her." I gave her 20 one dollar bills.

"Dude, who keeps 20 one dollar bills?!" She exclaimed.

"YOOOO ANNIEEE!" Pete had joined the conversation. It actually isn't a conversation. Heh.

"Oh crap... Pete, don't tell anyone I work here! Please!" She pleaded.

"Aaand.. MESSAGE SENT. Don't worry, Annie. Your secret is safe with me and about 26 of your friends." Pete replied.

"May you go in hell." Annie stampered.

"I feel you, brah." I told Annie. Toot toot toot. Someone texted me. It was Reayenne.

**HAHAHAH! Cliffhanger :) Leave a review if you would like to see it in the future! I will post a new chapter tomorrow!**


	2. An Awkward Encounter

**Yo, I'm giving you peepz a chapter with lots of POV switches. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy**~

**-John's POV-**

I was surprised, it was the first time she texted me. I immediately clicked the "Read" button.

"Aiyeeeeee! Lil' John got a message from Reayenne!" Pete taunted. God, does he really need to say it out loud?

"Wait.. what? John likes Reayenne?" Annie said.

"Annie, please, don't tell anyone." I replied. Anyways, enough with chit-chat. I have to read that text.

_Hi John, I was just wondering if you were coming to my party._

She invited me! Oh, how I thought she would never ask! Annie gave me the glasses as I was typing.

_Yes, Reayenne. I will come. Where and when? _I replied. I made sure that it doesn't have any mistakes. I should get a grammar-checker app. Maybe. I clicked the "Send" button.

**-Reayenne's POV-**

Toot toot toot. He texted back. I clicked the "Read" button.

_Yes, Reayenne. I will come. What time? _He said. I felt a little jump in my stomach. He's coming. OH MY GOD, HE'S COMING! I immediately ran to the perfume store. I had to impress him. I just had to.

I smelled each one of the brands. I stopped at the scent of flowers. It was named "Orchid Blossoms." Dang, it smelled good. I grabbed a bottle and went to the cashier.

"That'll be 35 dollars." He said. Pretty cheap. I guess the bottle was pretty small. Maybe that's why it's cheap.

I took out my wallet and took three 10 dollar bills and 5 one dollar bills. I gave it to the cashier and walked to my house. I better wear that blue dress I keep for special occasions. Or maybe that other red one. It's pretty cute but I always use it. He'll think that the party isn't special. Wouldn't want that to happen. Hmm... I haven't used that green one ye-

"OUCH." A familiar voice muttered. Oh my god, it was John! What a coincidence! I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice him.

**-John's POV-**

"OUCH." I said. I bumped onto someone and they hit me on the stomach pretty hard. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was going.

"Oh, uh... sorry." A feminine voice apologized. _Shit. _Reayenne. Why her, in all of the people in the world? WHY HER?!

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I replied. This is awkward for sure.

"I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I-" We both said. We both laughed.

"Hah, you owe me a soda!" I said. What was I thinking, damn it! Why, brain, why! Why now?

"Well, I better get going." Reayenne replied. I said goodbye. _Awkward.. _Fuck you, brain. Piece of violet crap. _I have feelings too, you know! _Don't care. Anyways, I walked the rest of the way to my apartment. Arrived a few minutes after. Now, to get ready for her party. Wait... I don't know what time it'll start... Better text her.

**-Reayenne's POV-**

Whew, that was awkward. I need to go home and rest.. No wait, I have to prepare. For John. Yeah, for John. I walked a few blocks until I finally reached my apartment. I looked around. It was so messy. I knew that I got a lot to do.. The bed... tempting me... The bed... Rest... NOOOO. I have to fix this dumpster. The party's starting in 3 hours, that's fairly enou- TOOT TEET TOOT TEET TOOT TEET. Someone texted me. It was John. I clicked the "Read" button.

_Hey, Reayenne. You forgot to tell me when is the party starting._

Oh, how could I have been more idiotic. I typed slowly, checking for any mistakes.

_Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. It starts in 3 hours. Cya later._

I clicked the "Send" button. I still have a lot to do. I have a party to run. I started to pick up trash from the floors and tables. Wow, the trash can is getting full. I went to the kitchen and started to pick up the small carrot pieces and the potato skin. Wow, the trash can is full. I went to the guest room next. So many plastic and paper. How did that even happen? I never go inside the guest room. I started to pick them up. Wow, the trash can is loaded. I checked my watch. It was already 6:30. The party starts in 30 minutes. I came to my bedroom and start to strip myself, throwing my used clothes to the hamper. I'm one heck of a messy girl.**  
**

I took my towel and I removed my underwear. I went inside the bathroom, placing the towel near the sink. I cranked the lever to the shower. Waaaaaaah... that feels goooood. This is exactly what I needed. A hot shower. When I felt pruny, I cranked the lever again. I felt coldness. How I wish I could just take a hot shower every minute without being pruny. Anyways, I reached for my towel and dried myself. I went outside and took a new pair of underwear and I wore it. I took my blue dress and put it on. I felt elegant. The dress felt comfortable, like a bed. I took my new perfume and sprayed it on me. Now I felt elegant AND I smelled so good. I hope he gets impressed by this! Then I heard knocking. Is it time already? I checked my watch and apparently, it was 7:55. I still have time. I opened the door, and I saw John in front of me. He was wearing a red jacket. He looked badass, but cute at the same time. This is gonna be the best day ever.

**Yo! I just want to say thanks for the reviews, the least I could do is reply to them.**

**PinkyPops12: Yes, you can. I'll be waiting for your OC. And thanks, it'll be greater. I promise you that.**

**AlexandriCP: OMG OMG I LIEK TOO!**

**Until next time!**


	3. First Kiss

**HOLEH MOTHAH OF SHETS! DAFLINT! YAY! Anyways, enjoy!**

**-John's POV-**

Holy shit, she looked as beautiful as ever. I even smell perfume. I should have gotten her that.

"Um... hello." She muttered in a sweet voice.

"Hi." I replied.

"So.. are you going to come in or not?" She asked. When I came in, I saw a man with shabby clothes. Who the heck is this?

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU?!" Reayenne shrieked. Wait... what? _Processing..._ WTF, brain?

"Wazzurp... burp..." The old man said, drowsily. I saw Reayenne taking out her phone from her bag. I could barely make it out but I think she called the cops.

"Hello." She said. "Yes." "No." "There's this man here, he's drunk and he broke in my house." "Lilac Housing, Apartment building number 1, room 4, floor 2." "Thank you."

After waiting for 30 minutes, the cops arrived and took that drunk bastard away. All the other people are already here. Sigh... that was a great start of a party. _Get drunk. BOOZE! BOOZE!_ Shut the fuck up, brain. Everything's already screwed up. I better go talk to Reayenne.

"Um... hi.." I said, stuttering because of the awkwardness. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SHY, DAMN IT!

"THE MONKEH IZ IN THE HOUUUSE!" A familiar voice shouted. Oh shit, Pete. WHY, GOD, WHY!? Crap.. he's headed this way.. He saw me... Fuck naw... Not now... Please...

"WAZZUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP JOHNNEH BOI!" Pete said. You see, this is his way of greeting people "politely," as he said.

"Hello, John and Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Reayenne said. Wait... is she drunk? Fuck, she fell down. I carried her to her room. She got drunk?! What the fucking fucks is she fucking doing fucking drinking? _Dood stahp swearing, you're gonna get all sweary when you grow up.._ You talk to me at the most inappropriate times, brain. Back to more important stuff. She looked at me.

"Jooooohhnnnnnnnnnn... Coooommeeeee heeeerrreeee..." She said. I heard the sound of a door opening. When I turned around, it was Pete.

"Heh... you... Reayenne... in Reayenne's bedroom... She's lying down on the bed... Hehehehehe.." Pete said.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! SHE'S DRU-" I got interrupted when Pete slammed the door. Didn't notice that. Wait.. someone's tugging on my shirt.. I got pulled and I felt a soft thing pushing against my lips... she did it..

**HAH SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! But anyways, making this chapter made me a lil' chilly. SOMEONE GIMME A SWEATER!  
So yeah, I apologize for suddenly going dead but yeah. Deal with it.**

**Reply to DaFlint's review:**

**YUSSSS IT WILLZ HAPPEN YUSH YUSH**

**BAI SUCKAS**


	4. Minecraft Hunger Games

**Sorry folks, I haven't posted a new chapter for a long, long time. Enjoy~**

* * *

**-+Time Skip: Day after the party+-**

**-Reayenne's POV-**

Ugh... I feel terrible.. I shouldn't have drunken.. Wait.. how'd I end up in my room?

"Good morning, Reayenne." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"What up." She replied, coolly. "I'm guessing you're dizzy now." She quickly added.

"How'd you know?" I questioned her.

"You passed out last night. A man carried you to your bedroom." She answered. That man must be John. Heck, I don't know. "Anyways, I'll leave after I'm done cleaning up your apartment." She told me. Wow, didn't notice she was holding a broom.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I'll do it."

"You sure? I don't think you've recovered from your hangover."

"I'm sure and I think a nice box of apple juice will do the trick."

"Well, alright then. See ya!"

"Bye."

Agh... I passed out on my own birthday party. Damn it.. Got a lot to do.

**DING DONG!**

Goddammit. I walked to the door. When I opened it, it was John.

"Uhm.. hi.." He said.

**-John's POV-**

"Hi." She replied. Did she really mean that? Or was it just because she was drunk?_ Of course she didn't mean it, dumbass. She'd rather kiss a horse than kiss you._ Shut the fuck up, brain.

"So.. uh.. Are you okay?" I asked. Wow, what a question that is.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She replied.

"Reayenne... Did you really mean that? What happened last night?" I said.

"Oh fuck no! We didn't do anything penetrating, didn't we!?"

"HELL NO!" Wow, she thought of that?!

"Well, whatever happened, I was drunk. See you."

"Bye."

Agh, horrible day. At least it was Sunday. I could go play videogames all day and **OOF!**

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Someone said. It feels as though the voice was really familiar..

"That's okay." I replied. When I looked at his face I immediately thought of Minecraft..

"Err, what's your name?" I asked.

"Adam, how about yours?"

Adam. HOLY SHIT IT'S SKYDOEMINECRAFT!

"OH MY GOD, YOU MEAN ADAM FROM YOUTUBE, SKYDOESMINECRAFT?"

I really sounded like I was fanboying.

"Yep, that's me."

"HOLY SHIT, HOW'D YOU END UP IN MY APARTMENT BUILDING?"

"I live here."

Wow. For 3 years, I have been living in an apartment with a fucking famous youtuber just across the corridor. Wow.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya!" He said.

**-+Time Skip: About 2 hours+-**

Finally, time to kick back and play Minecraft all day. I logged in to my account, MrJohnDaSucka. I wanted to play Hunger Games, so I logged in to a HG server. I went to Arena 2.

**-Reayenne's POV-**

Hah... I've seen these guys before. FriesGuy12(numbers) gets food, only food. HarmonicaHag And the others are noobs at one on one and SoggyBlubber123 is a lagger. I'm going to win this.

_MrJohnDaSucka has joined Arena 2!_

Fuck, this guy could be a threat. I need to ally him and just backstab him later on.

_TreesArePeas9128 mrjohn allies?_

_MrJohnDaSucka hah u scared, noob?_

_TreesArePeas9128 pfft Ill pwn u sucker_

_MrJohnDaSucka try me _

_60 seconds till the game starts!_

_TreesArePeas9128 oh look 60 secs till your doom_

_MrJohnDaSucka aaah.. aachoo!_

_MrJohnDaSucka sorry Im allergic to bullshit_

_TreesArePeas9128 DO YOU KISS UR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH? GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!_

_30 seconds till the game starts!_

_MrJohnDaSucka oh u and ur little fantasies__  
_

_MrJohnDaSucka [meme] please stop fantasizing about me and tell me how big your schnitzel is [/meme]_

_TreesArePeas9128 Im a girl you perverted hoe_

_TreesArePeas9128 and this ones gonna pwn a sucka's ass. _

_10 seconds till the game starts!_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_DogIsGod has left the game..._

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1.._

* * *

**Guys, did you see that? I cliffhangered on your face. Anyways, sorry for not uploading a chapter for ages. Really bad case of writer's block,**

**And yes, folks! Sky is here! But wait.. There is a plot twist here... I won't tell yu yet. :P**


End file.
